Ark 16 Episode 42: Concern from an Elder
'Participates' *Tomoko Tetsu *Reiko Yugure *Arisu Miakoda 'Tell Me What Do You See?' SayuriAkagi: -Tomoko sat quietly at her desk dressed in a blue dress shirt, a pair of black pants, black stockings, and matching 4’ heels, her raven hair now cut into a Chinese bob around her beautiful Oriental face as her icy purple eyes traveling along the screens of her computer momentarily as the reports and trackers that were online with the Arasumaru’s Boom Network continued to spike consistency with the bio’s of Connor Hinamori and Keyomi Tasanagi both children of two of her fellow clansmen and peers to her own children at Kasaihana High. Though only having been back for about a week herself Tomoko Asakura or Tetsu as is her name now was aware of the activity both kids were entertaining themselves in and for the most part she was far more than fucking please with either of their asses. Connor was barely out of the crib when she last saw him and based on the data she’d collected and the stories that her men were collecting he was heading no where and fast, with his recklessness and stupidity all of which made her want to kick his mother, Amy’s ass even more after learning she abandon the boy to his father then proceeding to disappearing into no where without so much as a word to no one soon after. ~Dumb ass bitch~ she scowled sliding her right hand over the keyboard of the comp and inputting another set of codes to access the files and footage on Keyomi. At first her day to day activities were normal enough if that’s what being the Aniki/Assassin of Clan could be called in the first place from the killings of various targets to the usual class in estrogen with her dear friend Michiko, the girls step-mother all was right in the world but its when Tomoko pulled up the cams at one of her own clan’s establishments that she really got a eye full. There in black in white was Keyomi letting some dumb ass finger her for the low and I mean low 50 bucks….now that was the shit that burned this former prostitute turned Yakuza secretary then Oyabun the complete fuck up as she motioned her hand over towards the left side of her desk to page her assistant.- “Reiko dear, could you please call Arisu up here first and both of you join me in my office there’s something I need to ask of you two?” -the Oyabun of the Shiroi Ookami states calmly though gritting her teeth at the image of her late Kaicho’s daughter basically giving ends for free.- ArisuMiakoda: “So, I hear that Yuna is going around still being as klutzy as ever now that everyone's back in school.” -Reiko would chuckle softly as she turned to face her 15 year old niece Arisu, while going through the documentations that was left at her desk by her Oyabun, turning her attention away from Ari, she'd wait for her reply back knowing that What Arisu's gonna be saying is just going to keep her laughing and distracted. Arisu came by to visit her aunt not wanting to stay in the house bored out of her fricking mind since Klutz was in Cheerdom Conference back in school. Rolling her eyes at the question she couldn't help but scoff- “Well if you consider hassling a freshman into joining the cheerleading squad as well as making a great fool of herself, by yelling out “Please please, please , please loudly in the middle of the hallway .. Then yes she is still being as klutzy as ever.” -She'd say this in a slightly annoyed and bored tone of voice but you could still hear the slight tone of warmth and amusement. Laughing Softly Rei, would shake her head, and was just about to add something to it before being cut off by the page call from her boss, as she listened carefully nodding to her requests as she turned to look at Arisu, red eyes meeting with red in a recognition of agreement. Both getting to their feet they'd walk in the same direction towards Lady Tetsu's office. Reiko Bowing her head while Arisu just leaned gently against the door after closing it behind her, her raven long black hair cover her red eyes from view as she looked directly into Tomoko's eyes, waiting for her reason for them both being called in.- “Hai Lady Tetsu?” -Reiko although she'd glare softly at how Arisu was behaving in front of the Oyabun of the Shiroi Ookami she had to keep face and just move along.- SayuriAkagi: “I want both of you to see something for a moment.” -Tomoko pushes herself forward in her seat some before placing both feet on the mat beneath her feet to stand at her full height of 5’8 gesturing to the large 47 inch plasma screen TV that was mounted up on the left side of her desk.- “BN loaded data files on Hinamori Connor and Tasanagi Keyomi, transfer vids to plasma,” -she goes on to say noting to Arisu’s behavior in regards to her which wasn’t at all like most of her subrogates. The girl held absolutely no fear towards her even after having seen her kill several, most of which were the girl’s family to set her, her aunt and another free from her father’s sick twisted ways as the network loaded the images of the two teenagers onto the TV before turning it on for both woman to see the activates of them side by side. One of course was Keyomi’s little ‘game’ in the amusement park with one of the schools jocks while the other was Connor attempting to ‘run’ the halls of Kasaihana High through his peers by making them slaves to him of sorts. Allowing the video’s to play long enough for both Aunt and niece to see the flaws of both Tomoko reaches for the remote on her desk to cease their play then turning her attention to them both she asks,- “What’s wrong with these pictures and please feel free to ask me any questions you wish about either one of these two I will explain my interest in them as we talk?” ArisuMiakoda: -Covering her mouth in shock as she watched the videos, feeling the urge to just go into the screen and give that child the good beating that she needs, narrowing her eyes in great disgust as she turned away from the screen, looking down at her niece, as bit her lip worriedly knowing that this might just bring back memories from her childhood after the Miakoda Massacre 7 years ago. Gently placing a hand to right shoulder as she pulled her close in silence. She didn't have to say anything, she knew that Arisu would bluntly say it out loud without sugar coating or caring how rude and condescending it will be, she'd look directly at her Oyabun and frown with discomfort as she saw how Tasanagi brat would lower herself…and the Hinamori boy treating the other poor students like pawns. She wondered exactly how is it that nothing has affected Yuna or Arisu yet. Not that she was asking for it to happen to them, Yuna may be 17 years old but she's an angel pure golden heart on her sleeves with no judgment in her eyes, Arisu though.. She’s completely different, she's nothing like Yuna, her heart is a morbid twisted form that shows no love , but only to the ones who have shown loyalty and trust in her. She was glad that they were no where near like how these two brats were like. Shaking her head she remained silent. Arisu on the other hand was smirking; of course she felt disgusted, the girl who she had seen many times at school, was such a whore bag, no self respect or recognition of valuing herself in a high standard. Just as she finished analyzing the one with Tasanagi she looked over to the Hinamori one, Yeah she never met him , hell she never even seen him around only heard some whispers here and there about him. Both children to the late Keyth Tasanagi.. Man She would bet her kitchen knife that he was growling with anger in the afterlife. After watching both, she'd only answer Tomoko's question in a quiet and stoic tone of voice- “ Aside from the fact that their the kids of the Keyth Tasanagi, former Kaicho of the Arasumaru clan.. They deserve a good beating, a reality check. But to put it bluntly Tasanagi Keyomi has always been a slut from a far pointed view, the mere sight of her presence makes me wretch but what can I do? And Hinamori san I don't know much about him except that he needs to pull out his royal scepter out of his Ass.” Gasping softly Reiko would reprimand Arisu in a hushed hissing voice “Arisu! Language!” Looking back at her aunt she'd only shrug her shoulders in indifference. “I only speak the truth Oji san, their both brats that think that they can do whatever the fuck they want. Its disgusting, and waste of space for humanity to be co existing with. SayuriAkagi: -“As I would expect from your lips Arisu-chan.” Tomoko laugh at the younger girl’s perception of the images before them as she was not surprised by Reiko’s expression either on the matter both was pretty torrid in their appearance no matter how much the lady herself looked at it.- “Corrections only one of these is the child of the seemingly late Kaicho…the Network has also confirmed that someone with Keyth’s bios has entered the city thought for now I will take this as nothing more than a glitch in the matrix grid, if it is indeed him he will come to me when he is ready.” -She indicates pointing to Keyomi as being the child of Tasanagi-san.- “Connor how ever is the son of two Arasumaru members one turn vigilante Densuke Ryoji and the other Amy Hinamori. The story is long on that one all you need to know is that his mother abandon him into his father and step-mother’s care 10yrs ago before fading into thin air herself. My reason for calling you both in here is that both Tasanagi, Aniki of the mother clan and Hinamori are the future of the Arasumaru our parent clan and their idiocy as of late has insulted it and the rest of us for far too long. I want them both brought here to our base so that I might educated them properly on how to use their ‘gifts’ to gain power the correct way (if there is one in organized crime xD) with honor and rationally. Arisu-chan I wish for you to procure young Hinamori for me, bring him here and harm him not unless he dares harm you first but be careful the boy is far from what he seems. Reiko I am sure that the BN will grant you access to young Tasanagi’s home telephone number be a dear please and give it a call first, if you encounter the voice of a male ask if it Sora or Kin as they too are children of Keyth’s or if it is a woman most likely will be Michiko, mother of Sora and patch it through to me. Only call Keyomi’s cell if no one is home.” -Her words showed no more emotion than her eyes allowed to give to both of them as she moved about the room explaining the matter to them both.- “Reiko do not scold the girl for giving her opinion but I will agree swearing is unbecoming of a lady and I do understand you reasoning for it. Arisu is unaware of my past and for now I will not bore her with the details but I will put a stop to this once and for all.” ArisuMiakoda: -Shrugging in silence as she nodded in acceptance of the task she'd roll her eyes at how much her Aunt was reminding her bit by bit about her late mother Hana, she'd only scoff and remained silent.- “Hn.” -Inwardly groaning at how Arisu was behaving with Lady Tomoko, Reiko would only nod understanding the circumstances as she nodded- “I will do my best, Lady Tetsu.” -Bowing to her. As Both Reiko and Arisu both stepped out of the office, and went home to get ready for their assignment.- 'A Meeting with a Ship of Fools, Daddy Told the Truth' SayuriAkagi: -The Oyabun watched both women leave her own gaze casting itself back to the screen in her office whilst her lips muttered something under breath about a matter before the phone of her desk rang. Tomoko extended her right hand towards it answering it in the most professional manner she could muster at the moment. “Le Femme Elegante, Asakura speaking…”-brief pause- “ Hai I will be right there Claymore-kaicho.” It was that time again the board was gathering again at Imagery Corps the base of the Arasumaru to discuss that growing monstrosity to the west of the entire town, D5 or as the lunatic Yani Farhan liked to call it. “The Kingdom.” ~Blah a madhouse for fools is more like it~ she though with a sneer on lips motion on foot forward towards the door of her office to grab her purse and jacket from the coat rack before opening the door to head out for an afternoon of politics, cowardliness, and just maybe a run in with a corpse of an dead old friend. Who really knew all Tomoko could do as made her way to the elevator of the once posh suites of this grand hotel turned fashion could do was whisper to winds, "Daddy you were right...he didn't die just evolve..." Category:Ark 16